The Trainer Killer
by Nero Volp
Summary: Vish is a Team Rocket member, who's sole mission in to defeat trainers and take their pokemon, but his real goal is to kill Giovanni....


Hi all, U.A.P. here! Time for a little story, written by yours truly. Hope you can either enjoy or find something to share constructive criticism about. Either way, Read and Review! UberAnimeProductions

The Trainer Killer,

Chapter One,

The Beginning of the Assassin. Part 1

_I was a special brand of Team Rocket. I had access to every and any pokemon I wanted, but call me a softie, if you will…I had to stay with my pokemon I had from age 3…that's all they left of my past life, my former self…my family…_

_I was a special brand of Team Rocket. I was trained from a very earlier age in the art of stealth, deception, and ruthlessness but most of all... I had to be heartless. I can remember on the day of my 10th birthday, my new "family" took me out on an initiation celebratory mission. Apparently, there was a weak trainer with a very strong and rare pokemon…or, so Captain Bruno told me. Captain Bruno was in charge of the Alpha Unit, in the Johto Region. He was also my master, and I was his apprentice. Giovanni himself specifically assigned him to me._

"_Vish,' Bruno briefed me, as we ran through the brush, stalking our prey. "Vish, this is all yours. The kid will be a weak trainer, barely even battled more then once! But, the mark's Pupitar evolved in a very rare way…it's pure silver-colored, on all it's entire body! That is the rarest type of Tyranitar you can find in this world! That's where you come in, you remember your training?"_

"_Fast, intimidating, and no mercy." I nodded, with a grin._

_Bruno nodded in silent approval, but I could tell something was on his mind. Some doubt of some sort…we saw the flashing symbol from the trees, the signal we were waiting for. Bruno and I quickly dodged an oncoming light source, and hid in the shadows. I looked over my shoulder at Bruno. From across the road, I could see him nod and signal that the mark was on his way towards our position. _

_Footsteps. I could hear footsteps, and a light humming. Then the mark's flashlight shone past the tree I was hiding behind. I was beginning to get nervous, the thrill of the hunt getting to me. I looked to Bruno for support, and he nodded, as he pulled the pin out of a smoke grenade. He counted with his fingers, down from 5, and then threw the grenade into the road. BLAM! It went off, and I could hear a light scream, though just barely. _

_I took a deep breath and jumped into the smoke. I prepared for my maniacal laugh, hoping that the practice had paid off. "GYA-HAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled._

"_W-who's there?" asked a frightened, high-pitched squeak of a voice. I threw it off as the guy was really scared, and sounded even more like an amateur. _

"_Prepare for destruction, make it quick! Prepare for chaos, I feel your quake! To spread the world with devastation, to conquer all peoples within our nation! To announce the evils of truth and love, to extend my reach to the stars above! Surrender now, or prepare to fight for your life! Team Rocket will fill you with strife!" I recited my own, "special" motto, as the smoke cleared and my Team Rocket uniform was revealed to the mark. _

"_Team Rocket!' the person squeaked again." Please, don't hurt me!" The mark covered his face, in defense. I chuckled coldly. _

"_I won't hurt you, little child…If you do what I say.." I chuckled again, moving close to the mark. I grabbed him by the wrists and threw him to the ground…and then I didn't know what to do…_

_On the ground, laying in front of me, was a poor, defensive, HELPLESS young girl! A freakin' GIRL! I couldn't believe it. Laying there, looking up at me with terrified eyes, was the cutest girl I have ever seen. She had shiney, blue eyes, that shone brighter then the star, and long blonde hair that added to her eye color. I felt stunned, crushed, and something in my pants hardening…a beautiful,10-year old girl! I couldn't say anything…I couldn't do anything, and that's when the rest of the group decided to come in…_

**Ok, not my best chapter, but at least I got the feel for the first chapter out to you. More soon! Read and Review! TTYL! UberAnimeProductions**


End file.
